memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Hunt down the robber
At the "hideout" Typhuss cracks the chip's encrypted code and it shows the schematics for a Titanic class ship as Typhuss is shocked by this. Son of a bitch, its plans for a Titanic class starship says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Michael looks at him. I thought you destroyed all of them? Michael asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I did, all ten ships of this class were destroyed last year using their auto-destruct systems says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Michael looks at him. Then how did he get the chip Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and Paris. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Michael looks at him. We need to stop him Michael says as he looks at him. Then the com beeps as Typhuss activates it and looks at the screen showing the ready room of the Tempest. You have something for me Captain Ryder says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Ryder on the screen. Yeah we picked up an energy signature that matches one species that Voyager faced in the Delta Quadrant that uses dicyclic warp drive and monotanium armor plating Captain Ryder says on the screen. Typhuss is shocked by this. The Hirogen says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Ryder on the screen. She nods Michael and Paris are confused. Meanwhile during a meeting with the team the others are confused by what Typhuss told them. Uh excuse me what the hell is a Hirogen? Fiona says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss explains. The Hirogen are a nomadic species of hunters from the Delta Quadrant says Typhuss as he looks at Fiona as he finds the Hirogen in the Voyager database and shows them a picture of one. She looks at the file. Wow their tough Fiona says as she looks at the database. Typhuss looks at her. They are big and strong, armed with tetryon pulse disruptor rifles this is going to be a problem says Typhuss as he looks at Michael and Fiona. Michael looks at him. What can be so tough about them seeing how you and the Voyager crew survived every encounter with them Michael says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at the team. Trust me they are tough and dangerous, they live for the hunt says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Michael looks at him. Wow Michael says as he looks at him. Sam looks at him. How do we stop these Hirogen? Sam says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. They have their orders to kill Paris and the only way to stop them is to kill them says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Michael looks at them. Then we need to find them Michael says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. That's not going to be easy and I want to ask you something says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. He looks at his brother. Sure what's up? Michael says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I want to join your team says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. He looks at him. You sure you want to join I'm not saying no but I want you to think about this Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at him. I'm sure my skills could be useful to you and your team says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Michael looks at him. Yeah they will Michael says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at Michael. This is a honor to join your team says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. They hugged and Typhuss looks at the team. We have work to do let's get to it says Typhuss as he looks at them. Michael nods at him. Where do we start? Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. Are there any warehouses that are not used anymore? asked Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Michael looks at the console screen and five blips appears. That's the warehouses that are around Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the screen then at him. I guess we could start there says Typhuss as he looks at Michael and Sam. They head out. I'll stay with Paris Fiona says as she looks at Typhuss, Michael, and Sam. Michael agrees and they head out. We better gear up says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. They get geared up as Typhuss looks at Fiona. Please keep Paris safe and lock the door ok says Typhuss as he looks at Fiona. She nods and does so.